You Have Heart, Son
by kharito
Summary: How Peter got to be steve and bucky's live child. One-shot. Stucky.


(thank you very much for warning me about the format mistake)

 _ ***You have heart, Son***_

Several months after fighting against Captain America, Tony Stark is investigating the super soldiers' files and following the lead to everyone involved in the Hydra-serum production and traffic.

Thus, Tony finds himself needing Ex-Captain and Winter Soldier's help and, with no other choice, he calls them using the phone that Rogers had gave him.

They meet and, after a harsh heartbreaking chat, they reach a middle point where every difference is resolved just enough to be able to work with each other. Then they start to working together and secretly, at the Stark Tower.

During the preparation of a mission in which Steve, Bucky and Tony feel overpassed, Stark has the brilliant idea of calling the Spiderguy, Peter Parker.

Rogers is walking through the living-room of that floor, while gathering all his mission stuff, when he sees a teenager happily sitting on the couch. Peter looks at him and jump to say hello.

-Hey, Mr. Capt-! I mean Ex-Captain. I-It's n-not that I don't regard you as Captain America anymore, i-it's just how things are now after you quitted.

-Hey, Peter, nice to see you!

Steve says, rising his voice to interrupt him.

-Y-Yeah, you too.

Tony walks across the door right in time and Steve says to the Spiderman, before chasing Stark:

-Wait a minute, kid. Sit down while I talk with Tony about this.

Rogers comes near to the Iron-man and asks him:

-Tony? What is Peter doing here?

Stark looks at him like it was the dumbest question he ever heard.

-I called him, evidently. We need him on this one.

-What? C'mon, Tony, he is just a kid.

Replies Rogers, incredulous.

-But we need his powers to end this task, and you know that.

-Yeah, maybe it'd be easier with him within, but we can find another way. We can do this without him.

Tony rolls his eyes and says:

-Look, Cap. He has the trick and he wants to help, so... it's settled.

-No, Tony, is not settled at all.

Peter takes his distance, observing Rogers and Stark start to arguing, biting his tongue to not interfere and make the things worse.

Bucky then takes the opportunity to approach Peter and, when he notices his presence, Barnes takes advantage to salute.

-Hey, My name is Bucky.

He tells the kid, offering his right hand with a friendly smile.

-H-Hey, I-I'm Peter.

He shakes his hand nervously, realizing that they meet before in the airport battle.

-I-I remember you, you were in that fight at the airport, the cool metal arm guy.

-Yeah, We hadn't introduced ourselves properly yet.

-R-Right.

-Just for this time don't be killjoy, Rogers!

-This is not a game, Tony. I'm being serious!

Peter looks back to them, due they are rising their voices. Bucky notices that he can't hold back anymore and, before the kid be able to do anything, he gets his attention by telling him:

-Look, I know you are here to help. And Ain't that Steve thinks you are not capable or helpful, in fact the mission would be a way faster and easier to comply with you in.

-If that's so, what's the matter?

Asks, the adolescent, with a confused look.

-Problem is... do you know why you're here?

Bucky looks him in the eye, hoping he understands the meaning of his words.

-Yeah, I'm here because Mr. Stark asked for to me, because you need me.

-That's why Tony wants you to be here, but what is _your_ reason?

Peter thinks for a second before answering:

-I wanna give Mr. Stark a hand... I wanna win his trust, be helpful to him.

James makes a pause to ensure that Peter is listening himself. Then he goes on:

\- Steve knows it... and nobody blames you, but you're just a kid. And I don't mean it in a bad or underestimating way. It's just that, beyond all that supersuit and superpowers there is a kid like any other, y'know. And... maybe you have the gift and you're physically prepared for these world's superbattles, but it doesn't mean you're mentally ready.

Peter stays quiet, starting to see the point.

-Y'see, in this world there is bad people, selfish heartless people that will hurt you not only in a physical way but in a psychological way and that's pretty hard... The encounters with those people are going to leave a mark in you and you'll find yourself meditating about things you never stopped to think about it before. You'll have to rebuild your whole concept of the world and the role you play in it. And... if you give a misstep, it could cost you everything... even all what you are. Look who you're talking to.

Adds James with a bitter short laugh. But Parker doesn't find it funny.

-That's what Steve is arguing with Tony. He doesn't want you to expose yourself. You don't have to take all the responsibility on your shoulders, you're not the only superguy after all... And you're not the cause of every world catastrophe, either the solution of it.

Peter keeps silent and looks down when Bucky finishes. His words are very deep and give him a new perspective of all the situation. At the same time, he feels somehow light and more relaxed. Captain Rogers were caring for him not as a super person but as a friend... or even as a father. And this man, Bucky, wanted him to understand and be aware of the great dangerous this job could be.

Peter felt happy when realized it. He was being protected and caring by these two men.

At the end of the day, Peter helps them to find a solution. He would be part of the plan but just as a plan B and, of course... as long as he follows the strict orders from his Captain.

 **End.**

Pd: i speak Spanish and know i suck at informal English, so don't be mean jeje


End file.
